


Felix Felicis

by SiriuslySherlocked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cute, Dorks in Love, Draco Malfoy Has a Crush, Feel-good, Felix Felicis, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot, Potions, Potions Class (Harry Potter), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslySherlocked/pseuds/SiriuslySherlocked
Summary: Draco wants that Felix Felicis, but not exactly for the reason Harry thinks he does.





	Felix Felicis

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend gave me this prompt so I wrote it for her. I don't like it very much, I don't think the writing flows very well, but here it is anyway. Some fluff!

The moment Professor Slughorn had announced that the prize for the best potion would be Felix Felicis, Draco knew that  _he_ had to be the one to get it. He had never been more grateful for his talent in potions class. There were more pressing matters to attend to in his life than what he wanted this potion for, and what he wanted this potion for was something that could ruin his entire life (literally), but he hoped that if he just got that potion... everything should work out, right? He certainly hoped so. Because in a way, this was a life or death situation---and not just for him.

~♡~

Harry knew that Malfoy was up to something. He nearly always was, but this year something was different. Harry had been tracing Malfoy on the Maurader's map for days on end, and the only times Malfoy was ever anywhere suspicious was when he disappeared from the map entirely. Still, Harry was certain that Malfoy had had an official initiation to the Death Eaters, just like his parents and the parents of all his friends, and Malfoy had never been shy about expressing his twisted morals. Even the very  _look_ of him was mysterious---er, suspicious---with his unnaturally blonde hair that looked so soft and silver eyes that held so much information and those  _cheekbones_ that could cut through stone--- Harry shook his head almost like a dog, thinking it would attract less attention than slamming himself against a brick wall like he wanted to. He needed to focus on class, on this potion. Besides, if he won that bottle of liquid luck, maybe he'd be able to find out just what Malfoy was up to.

~♡~

Draco was certain he'd done everything perfectly. He'd read every direction three times, read them as he did them, triple checked everything he was doing. It had to be right, or at the very least, better than everyone else's. He chewed on his lip as Slughorn began waddling throughout the desks, checking cauldrons and giving feedback. The suspense only built as he seemed to check literally every cauldron except Draco's. Finally, _finally_ , when he reached Draco's cauldron, Draco's nerves were through the roof. To his relief, Slughorn's eyes lit up when they fell on his potion. "Perfect! Perfect! Now, I doubt anyone can top this! Fifteen points to Slytherin, excellent work, Mr. Malfoy!" Draco swallowed; he wouldn't stop being nervous until he had the bottle in his hands. "Thank you, professor. So, er..."

"Oh, right, right, the Felix Felicis, as promised," Slughorn said, waddling back over to his desk to get the bottle. "There you are, Mr. Malfoy, use it wisely," he said, beaming as he passed Draco the tiny bottle.

Later that day, after classes were over, Draco stared at the bottle in his hands, pulled the cork out, and downed it.

~♡~

Harry was on his way back from his last class, Ron and Hermione by his side. They had nearly reached the stairs leading to Gryffindor tower when he heard someone shout his name behind them. He recognized the voice immediately, and his stomach filled with equal parts nervousness and excitement. "Potter!"

Harry turned to face Draco Malfoy, of course, but alone this time, not flanked by any of his bodyguard friends. Malfoy looked different. He was panting heavily, like he had run to catch up to Harry, and his cheeks were flushed and there were small wisps of white-blonde hair framing his face. He also had an extremely uncharacteristic grin on his face. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry said, his eyebrows furrowed as he examined Draco's face.

"First... Weasley and Granger... should leave," Malfoy panted.

"What?" Harry said, but Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and then at Harry and Draco.

"If you hurt him, we will hurt you back," Ron all but growled at Malfoy, but he and Hermione both walked up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower, leaving Harry and Draco alone in the hall.

"Alright, what on earth is this about?" Harry said, growing impatient. His heart was beating more quickly than he figured it should be. Draco had more or less caught his breath by now, and his grin had calmed down to a soft smile.

"Potter... I have to tell you something. I know you probably think the reason I wanted that Felix Felicis was to do loads of Death Eater stuff, but the real reason I wanted it was so I could talk to you."

Harry's eyes narrowed, but on the inside his heart seemed to have jumped into his throat, preventing him from saying anything.

"Potter, the reason I make fun of you all the time is because... I like you," Draco continued. He was so much more calm than he would've been without the potion, he knew. Without the potion, he probably would've had crumpled to the floor or run away or Avada Kedavrad himself ages ago. "I don't really know why, I just thought you were really... cool. You were The Boy Who Lived, you know, so when I first met you I thought we could be friends and be a big deal at Hogwarts. And then you turned me down and it really disappointed me. And then, you were just... You were such a good person, I couldn't even fathom how different you were from me. You'd drop everything for your friends in a heartbeat, and I... I didn't even have any real friends to begin with." Draco's smiled faded a bit, and his gaze dropped to the floor for a second before moving back up to Harry's eyes. "And... and you're so  _hot_ like that, looking at me all confused with your stupid eyes and your atrocious hair..."

Harry swallowed, unaware of the blush creeping up his cheeks. "Er... I..." he didn't know what to say. His heart felt like it was going to explode at any moment.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled, his own cheeks sporting a rosy pink color. "Anyway... yeah. I like you. I wanted to take the potion so I could tell you that. And by the way, me telling you that could kill me, because you know, Death Eater stuff and all. So that's why I wanted the potion."

Harry still didn't know what to say. Malfoy had never been so awkward before. He wondered if it was a side effect of the potion, or if it was possibly  _him_ that was making Malfoy nervous. He was looking into Malfoy's eyes, those silver eyes that looked brighter than they ever had before, and then his gaze fell to Malfoy's lips.

Malfoy liked him.

"You... you like me," he said aloud.

"Er... yes, that's right," Malfoy replied, biting his lip.

Harry felt his heart leap again when Draco bit his lip. He realized he was walking closer to Draco, and Draco wasn't backing away. He was just staring up at him, into his eyes, slightly breathless. His lips were full and parted slightly, and then he ran his tongue over them, his eyes round and wide. "Can I kiss you?" Harry whispered without thinking. His face reddened, but he didn't have long to be embarrassed, because Draco nodded softly. He thought he had even heard Draco's breath catch in his throat at his words. Harry leaned in and caught Draco's lips in his own, and they were every bit as wonderful as he had imagined. His hand moved to cup Draco's chin, and he felt Draco's palms against his chest. It was soft and slow and innocent, and neither of them had too much experience with kissing, but it was still the most beautiful thing either boy had ever experienced.


End file.
